What was I Supposed to Say?
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Draco has been distancing himself from Harry, which causes Harry to lose faith in Draco. What happens when a misused Sectum Sempra sends Draco to the hospital? Will they be able to mend their broken relationship? Lyrics from "Fix You" by Coldplay.


**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will ever, own the characters of Harry Potter. They all belong to the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I am making no money from this story and am writing purely for kicks and giggles. I also do not own the words or melody to "Fix You" by Coldplay.

**A/N**: This is based on a combination of "Fix You" by Coldplay and "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz. Just a little angst followed by some fluff. I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

A year and a half. We had been together for a year and a half, and I had given him everything except my dignity. But, he took it from me the night he ended our love. He had seen me distancing myself from him and my friends and tried to confront me about it, but I wouldn't let him. Every time it came up in conversation, I'd quickly—and not so subtly—change the subject. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know **how** to talk about it.

_Oh! Hey, babe. Well, you see, over the summer I was forced to become a Death Eater, and now I'm in the process of fixing a cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things so they can enter Hogwarts. But it's not going so well, and the life of my parents is riding on my ability to fix the stupid thing. Oh! And I have to kill Dumbledore before the year ends._

That would have gone over as well as fingernails on a chalkboard. But, what he did instead was something that I could have never imagined. I knew that the secrets I was keeping from him were ruining the relationship we'd established, but I hadn't expected him to lose almost all faith in me. That's what crushed me the most when he chased me into the bathroom.

I ran out of the Great Hall with Harry close on my heels. As soon as I reached the bathroom, I reached for the sink as some property to hold me upright. I had hoped that he would rush in after me and hold me while I cried out my frustrations. Instead he hit me with _Sectum Sempra_ and watched down in horror as he realized what exactly the curse did. Harry hit me with an Unknown and a deadly one at that. When Snape walked into the bathroom, Harry left. He just left, without even a backward glance. That was it. Strike one.

The two days that I was in the hospital wing, I was visited by all my friends. But the only person I wanted to see couldn't even bother checking in on me to make sure I was okay. I cried myself to sleep both nights wishing I was wrapped in his strong embrace again. I dreamed about his beautiful, caring, hopeful eyes wishing I could see them in reality. Strike two.

Once I was back in class, he completely averted his gaze. He wouldn't even try to sneak glances like he used to do. He was completely focused on ignoring me. Harry would avoid me as much as possible if we met in corridors or after class. He didn't even bother with a note or an explanation for the curse he hit me with. Strike three. I was finished. We were over…

"Get away from me, Potter! Now!"

"Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Please listen. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"I know. I heard you the first three times. But that doesn't change the fact that you followed me into the bathroom and threw an Unknown at me. That is unforgivable. Can't you understand?"

"What was I supposed to do? Huh? You'd been ignoring me and keeping secrets and distancing yourself from me. What was I supposed to think? Huh? Draco! What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to trust me! Trust me and love me! You were supposed to hold me while I broke down instead of adding injury to insult. I know I was keeping secrets, but had I told you…"

"What? Draco! If you'd told me what? Please answer me, Dray," he begged softly.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. I realized that this was partly my fault too. I was just as guilty here as he was. I had kept secrets from him after we'd promised each other complete honesty. Strike one. I had ignored him when he tried to tell me things and get me involved in the conversation, knowing that I was just as stressed as him. Strike two. I had intentionally tried to avoid him some days because I didn't feel like talking even though I knew it killed him inside. Strike three. Finished.

"If I had told you, I was worried that you'd leave me. I can't live without you anymore, Harry. What was I going to do if you just left me? I didn't want to know. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry," I said as my knees gave out.

I expected to hit the floor with a crushing blow to my knee caps, but I was caught and gently eased to the floor. I was in his embrace again, smelling his cologne and a scent that was uniquely Harry. He gently kissed the top of my head and held me I finally let the flood gates open. I cried in his arms for a full five minutes before I ran out of tears. So, we sat. We just sat in the empty corridor as he whispered words of comfort and encouragement in my ear.

"I love you so much, Draco. I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I'm sorry that this is taking its toll on you as much as it is on me. I'm sorry that I didn't check on you, and I'm sorry I threw an Unknown at you. I just felt like we were growing apart, and I didn't want that. I can't bear to see you hurting. That's why I didn't visit you. I knew you were crushed, and I was responsible. I'm so sorry, Dray."

I started humming the introduction to our song, knowing Harry would sing quietly along.

**"When you try you best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?"**

My turn.

**"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you  
And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth."**

Harry took over again.

**"Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."**

I sat up and looked into Harry's emerald greens eyes as I mocked the guitar solo and Harry joined in on the drums. Huge smiles stretching across both of our faces. I was looking into his beautiful, caring, hopeful eyes again. We both sang together on the bridge.

**"Tears stream down on your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tear stream down on you face  
And I…  
Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down on your face  
And I…  
Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you."**

As we ended, Harry captured my lips in the most passionate kiss we'd ever had. It made my head spin. I was home and whole with Harry. I felt safe and protected, loved and cherished. I'd missed him. I knew he'd missed me. And I knew that as much as I didn't want to, I was going to have to tell him everything that had happened over the summer.

But that could wait until tomorrow.

**A/N**: So, what did you think? Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review or PM if you have an idea or song for my next story. I really love reading all of your reviews! Thank you again for reading and have a FANTABULOUS day! :)

~DrarryLover28


End file.
